


From a single word

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a list of single word prompts, these will be the fanfictions that result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laugh

“Superboy. Robin. I have a mission for you two.”

  
  
The deep voice of Batman spoke smoothly, looking at the two beneath the cowl. He had already thought through the best possible group combinations for this mission, and while it was not severe enough for the whole team to go, it was still too much for a single operative hero alone. So, after thinking through the necessary abilities for the mission itself, it had seemed plain as day that the best choices were the young clone and his very own Boy Wonder. Besides, the two had been deployed on plenty of missions together as partners by now, and they seemed to gain a kind of partnership that he and Clark had long since developed. Maybe they were getting to be even better friends beyond that. Regardless, he had to admit that he’d become quite relieved that they had managed to get passed that original bullheadedness. Not to say that it wouldn’t pop up again in the future…  
  
“For the moment, it is simple reconnaissance. Observation and information gathering. You know the drill, both of you. We have reason to believe that a town here,” Gesturing to the target on the display. “has started to have a flow a newly created string of venom. We need to know where exactly the venom is being researched here, who is leading that research, and what they know.” Superboy would have the upper hand in ability and strength that the mission would need in case of any unforeseen problems, at least enough to get them out safely if that was how things were to unfold, or to keep the situation under control and allow the mission’s continuance. Of course, Robin would be the perfect little hacker for it, as he always was. His information gathering was unmatched.  
  
So, with these two paired together for this task, he wasn’t the only one who had faith in it’s success.  
  
The debriefing for the mission assignment was over like that, Bruce being straight to the point as he always was, wasting no time so that the two boys could get on their way. The sooner that they had the information they needed, the better. Turning, he left the room with only one final comment. “Remain in radio contact only when necessary.” But of course, that was a given when they weren’t commanded to complete radio silence, right? At least, that was Tim’s thought that he did not voice. If Bruce hadn’t turned away, probably could have read it on his face. That was how it usually was, though. The kind of “creepy telepathic communication that only twins should have” as Kon had put it. Of course, while a part of Tim had wanted to laugh at that, another part hadn’t really understood because for the family of Bats, that was just the norm, not to mention completely necessary and not a bit optional.  
  
“So. Wanna get going?”  
  
Robin just nodded and turned to lead the way for their departure.  
  
It hadn’t taken long to arrive at the coordinates that they’d been given in all honesty, but even so, by the time they had touched down, it wasn’t just Kon who felt anxious to finally get the chance to move. The town seemed simple enough, and seemed as if it had nothing to hide. But of course, they knew better, especially after their experience with Project Cadmus. Seemed like a simple enough building or project going on, as if it was completely harmless. And if a new string of venom was involved, it wasn’t simple nor harmless in the least. But that was a given, wasn’t it? The little town was sleepy with the late hour, and knowing just how many residents were around the area, no matter what building would come to contain their target, they would have to be more careful than usual. An explosive situation simply wouldn’t do here. Too many people could end up getting hurt.  
  
Hiding out in the shadows on the edge of town where the trees remained thick, Robin had crouched lower to hopefully aid in hiding the light that came from the research he was currently trying to do on the town’s contents to figure out their starting point, or even their true objective. Conner, on the other hand, had a different idea. Eyes narrowing in the slightest, he was concentrating his sight from building to building until he came to pause, eyes focusing further on one building in particular before he looked a bit below it and then beyond. “Tim.” He murmured, more adjusted to the boy’s real name by this point than any alias or nickname that he’d come to know. The smaller boy looked up from his concentration to realize that their objective had been discovered. Kon could have sworn he saw a bit of disappointment or annoyance - maybe a mix of both? - flash across Tim’s face. But as soon as that thought had started to cross his mind, it was gone making him wonder if he had really seen it at all.  
  
“Let’s go.” Robin urged, and Superboy nodded but paused again. “Just one thing.” Even behind that mask which seemed to covey nothing had changed, as a “Hm?” in inquiry came from the smaller teen, he could easily read curiosity and confusion. “Don’t go disappearing on me, alright?” But this time, mask or not, a smirk of amusement slipped onto the boy’s face. “I can’t make any promises.” And before an argument could be made, Tim was leading their way through the shadows to the building on the far side of town that was one of many that resided near the hills that honestly just ended up looking like dwarfed mountains. The town itself had made no move to build into the hills themselves, probably concerned on what could happen geologically in result. Boy Wonder saw that as a wise move, actually. Few seemed to even consider that anymore - which became clear as they, or Conner rather, had come to discover the tunnels that were built into the hills themselves, and the many other structures. So that’s how they were hiding, was it? How had they managed to pull off such construction without drawing attention to themselves? But at the moment, that was neither here nor there. They just needed to get inside and figure out what was going on, and who was running all the workings that they had yet to see.  
  
Breaking into the main building itself was simple enough. Just a matter of hacking the security system at door after door until they found the entrance to the start of the tunnels at the false back door of the elevator that went through the elevator at level 3. Each hack was seamless, quick, and untraceable. There wasn’t much worry about movement until they reached the tunnels themselves. The halls were quite well lit, and of course, there was only one way in, and one way out, at least at this point. Tim had downloaded a patch to map out the halls to get them to the main production room, or at least, the largest one at the center (so predictable, honestly) that was a good assumption to be just that. Accessing the high tech gauntlet on his wrist once more to recall the map, he was also sure to highlight the security cameras that would need to be disabled. This is where Speedy’s disruptor arrows would have been so very helpful.  
  
But Robin had toys of his own.  
  
Each camera that they remained just out of sight from took proper strategizing to properly hit with his own disruptor discs. He had only one shot to it it right each time, because he had none of them to waste, and he couldn’t risk retrieving them if he missed. But of course, with each attempt came success that only dedicated and repeated practice could achieve. Who could be surprised when they knew he was a Bat that had been trained by several different individuals including the Batman himself?  
  
As they reached the final door that stood between them after dozens of hallways (Kon knew that he would have, and could have, gotten hopelessly lost if he hadn’t had a map, or Robin himself) there was the final door hacking ahead of them. It took no more than the few seconds it had taken with any door previous to fake the proper authentication. Kon didn’t think he would ever quite understand just how Tim was so easily able to pull off each and every hack on any system. But wen you had the personal network of the Batman back in Gotham to practice on, he supposed it… might have made sense. Maybe.  
  
A quiet beep and a click were the signs that Robin had proved successful yet again, and as the doors quietly slid open, they were cautious before they entered. It didn’t seem like anyone was close enough to notice them, or was concerned about looking to the door if they heard it at all. After all, if it was a normal enough occurrence, no one might have cared in the least. But once inside, it was clear that the room was big enough that it was very likely that no one heard them at all. It almost seemed like a large warehouse, dozens of machines littering the room with one large vat in the center. If that was filled with venom.. then they were in trouble. That wasn’t something that could be left alone..  
  
Once he was done assessing the situation, the door behind him had long closed and he was now concerned with looking to his partner for their decision on what to do next. Conner had come to understand the importance of that by now. Whatever plans they formed together didn’t always work, but they’d decided that it was better than nothing. Or he thought they had. For when he looked to his side, Boy Wonder was no longer there. Feeling a familiar irritation bubble up, his eyes narrowed in mirror to the emotion itself. As his eyes shifted to the darker room, trying to look into the shadows that covered most of the area to find the boy that seemed to become one with them, he realized there was an amusement for him in this too, especially as he heard the familiar child-like laugh echo through the area just preceding the sound of several pairs of feet heading his way. That laugh just meant trouble for the enemy because Boy Wonder had been one step ahead of them, and even him too.  
  


“Goddamn it, Rob.”


	2. Fly

“Do you always stay cooped up all day?”

Kon-El couldn’t help but ask considering this was the one holiday that the team was allowing itself and everyone else had gone out to enjoy the various plans they had made.  It was hard for him to imagine for himself. After all, the sun itself was a source of quite a bit for him. It relaxed him, it gave him energy, it kept him strong. He knew Robin wasn’t a Kryptonian, but getting out in the sunlight in the fresh air was supposed to be important enough for humans too, right? “Don’t you ever get outside besides when.. you know, you’re fighting crime with Batman or the team?”  
  
At first, it didn’t seem like he was going to get any kind of answer from the boy he was questioning. He remained unmoving at his place on the couch, besides the hands that still typed relentlessly at the keys of his computer. The sounds of those keys being pressed in a rhythmic and expert manner did not cease or slow when he finally did receive his response nearly a minute later when he had almost been convinced that he was ignored. “Even if I go outside, I’d be doing the same thing. I have work I need to get done, and I can’t really stop until it is done.”  
  
“Can’t or won’t, Bat Boy?”  
  
Conner was grinning from ear to ear, not caring in the least that he could very well be playing with fire. But he always was. That was half the fun. This time, his prodding earned the cease fire for the work upon the keys and he knew that even though Robin had not removed his mask, and had not shifted his head, he was peering up at him with a glare over the laptop’s screen.   
  
“Does it matter either way, Superbrat?”  
  
This time the meta just pouted a bit, for he had made no advancement or accomplishment, for Robin was typing away once more as if he had never stopped. Just what did he have to do to get him to go out? To finally stop working, take some time, and just enjoy himself? It was like Bats didn’t know the meaning of the word. Except maybe Dick. He was the life of that Bat Family it seemed.. at least in a way. This was supposed to be a holiday! They all had things that they knew they had to come back to, but for now they were taking time to enjoy themselves, replenish their mental reserves, and just take a moment for normalcy. Even Superheroes needed a day to rest and catch their breath. Every other day of the year, they were juggling their double lives and saving the world. That tended to take just a little bit of a toll.   
  
So said “Superbrat” made a decision:  
He was no longer giving Robin a choice.  
  
In moments like these, he was glad that he had developed his powers enough or he wouldn’t have been able to pull it off in quite the same way. Giving little thought, and just a bit of focus, he used his telekinesis to pull the laptop right off of the Boy Wonder’s lap and close the lid of it to put it straight into hibernate. It seemed his actions had caught the boy’s attention, and in general, had caught him off guard. “K-Kon!” Came the exclamation of annoyance and surprise. (Kon knew he was lucky that this way, since the laptop was still plugged in to charge, that Robin wouldn’t lose his progress and he wouldn’t be a dead man.)   
  
“Tim. You work all the time. We all work nearly all the time, but the only difference is that we sleep and you don’t seem to. So, if anyone needs a day off; a holiday, it’s you. So you’re putting down the computer, and we’re going to go out and do something fun.” He now held the laptop in his hands, just for the sake of being sure that the other male wouldn’t have a chance to snatch it back up and run off to lock himself away or something of the like. Though he lived back at Wayne’s, he had a room at The Tower as well. Of course, Kon had learned that he had at least one other place to stay, an apartment of his own, and wondered just how many other hiding spots the young bat had.   
  
They were at the point of a stand off, though it was more figurative since they had both remained sitting comfortably on the couch. But damn, had Bruce given Robin tips on how to perfect that chilling glare of his? Because currently, he was more than grateful that looks could, in fact, not kill. He just stared at the other male while he received a glare in return, silently demanding that he be given his computer back. Of course, Kon had no intention of doing anything of the sort. This was a fight he was going to win no matter what, no question. “Alright. Now go change out of your uniform and into some civvies.” The instruction, like his earlier inquiries at the start of the conversation, seemed to go ignored. Luckily enough for Kon, he simply had to be patient, and several moments later, he heard an exasperated sigh before seeing Tim stand and stride off towards the hallway that led to everyone’s rooms.   
  
All he did was grin.  
  
Twenty minutes later, after he had hidden away Tim’s computer, and had resorted to lying back on the couch as he waited impatiently, he finally heard the sound of footsteps returning to the room. He sat up, and saw Tim standing in the doorway, waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest, and hip jetted out to the side just a bit. Aw, he really was annoyed still. And even when he was mad, he was so cute… especially with those dark jeans and blue jacket. Tim had such a varying style. He always fit it well with, well… whomever he had to be that day. He took on so many different roles. That had to be tiring, too. There was so much that he did that made him seem like anything but human. That was one of the reasons why he worried. He went so far beyond.. and though bats were amazing, they were not indestructible. He knew Bruce tried to train all of them to be, and tried to be himself (Especially after what Jason had gone through.. He remembered the story that Tim had told him), it just didn’t work that way. Even he wasn’t indestructible. Neither was Clark..  
  
“Great! You’re ready.” Getting to his feet, he straightened his flannel that covered his black “S” shirt and then walked up to Tim, grin still in place.  
  
“So what are we doing, then?”  
  
As he was questioned, he realized that he had no plan at all. It seemed that it was a little obvious that he had been caught off guard without a plan, for he had earned a bit of a frown from Tim. “You’re the one dragging me out. I thought you’d have a plan. If you don’t, I’ll just go back to-”   
  
Robin had gone to turn around and go back to his room - he had another few computers in there after all and he could get the information he needed wirelessly off his own computer since he hadn’t spotted it when he came back in. “H-Hey! No, wait.” He reached out to snag his wrist and tug him back, his hand then shifting down to take his hand. “Just because I don’t have a plan just at this very moment does not mean that I can’t come up with something. So come on, just give me a sec.” He pondered for a few moments, trying to think of what could be the best thing they could to. How could they best spend their day? What would have the best effect to relax the boy that never did anything for himself?  
  
The thoughtful expression that had come over his features slid away for the grin that returned as he was more than happy with the idea that came to him. “Alright, time to go!” He said, ignoring the slightly startled and curious gaze that he had received in response to the dragging he was now doing to get the other male out of the room and towards their exit.   
  
“Kon, where are we going?” Tim pressed, expecting an answer, or maybe hoping at the very least for one.  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
Ignoring the exasperated and annoyed grunt from the boy that was beside him, they made their way outside before he pulled Tim to him, securing him with his TTK, and took off. He had seen the remaining frustration in his companion’s eyes, but honestly he was just taking pleasure from seeing those bright blue eyes again that he didn’t even care that the frustration was there and aimed at him.   
  
After a while of flying, they were nearly at their destination. “You still mad?” He asked, though he wasn’t too worried about it honestly.  
  
“I just want to know where we’re going.”  
  
“But that would ruin the surprise!”  
  
“I don’t like surprises.”  
  
This time, it was his turn to give an exasperated groan. “Now you just sound like Batman.. Come on, Tim! Would you just loosen up and have some fun? It won’t kill you. I know you’re capable. Besides, you know your computers will still be there waiting for you tomorrow. Maybe they wanted a vacation too, y’know?”  
  
Tim couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. He wasn’t going to ruin the day when Kon was clearly trying so hard, and when he knew he was right. He supposed he could have just one day, if only to keep Kon happy.  
  
The meta teen felt a rush of triumph for the moment as he at least succeeded in making him laugh. “There we go!” That was a start, and one he had definitely been hoping for. Now that he had his start, the rest of the day would fall into place. He was sure. After all, Boy Wonder was no longer resisting and he knew he hadn’t made a poor choice in plans. That was what he was telling himself at least.   
  
The familiar sight of the house and farm came into view, and he already felt himself smiling again and relaxing. He had once resisted this place so strongly,  but now he found himself missing it whenever he was away. It had done a lot for him, and so had the people who lived here.  
  
“Kon..?”  
  
“I thought we could drop in on Ma and Pa. What’s better than getting to have one of Ma’s home cooked meals?”  
  
“But we’re just stopping by unannounced?”  
  
“Nah, I took care of that.”  
  
Before they had left, he had texted Clark, knowing he had stopped by earlier and that they would be just missing him if anything, and asked that he give Ma the warning that he was going to stop by with a friend.   
  
When they touched down, he carefully released Tim once he knew he had regained comfortable footing. “Come on.” He led the way to the door, and lightly knocked, holding back a bit more as he always worried about the little screen door. It was so thin. He could splinter it without a thought if he wanted to..   
  
He heard the sound of footsteps in the kitchen and the familiar bustling that came with cooking. But after his knock, he heard a pause in the actions before the footsteps approached the front door. When Ma came into view, he offered a smile and saw her reciprocate happily. “Conner! How wonderful that you’ve stopped by. Clark had said that you planned to. Oh! This must be the friend I heard you were bringing.” She turned her attention to Tim, and he stepped up to Conner’s side, offering one of his charming and polite smiles that he had long perfected.  
  
“Hello Ma’am. I’m Tim Drake.” It was easier to not add the name of Wayne onto it sometimes, especially when there was no need to try and impress.  
  
“Oh yes, yes! You’re one of Bruce’s boys, aren’t you? I’ve heard about you from Conner and Clark, both! It’s lovely to finally meet you, dear.”  
  
Blinking in surprise, he stared dumbly for a moment or two before he continued. He hadn’t quite expected that he would be known, at least from stories or descriptions. “It’s very nice to meet you too, Ma’am. I hope I’m not intruding.”  
  
“Don’t you be silly, now! Conner and his friends are always welcome here. It’s wonderful that the two of you are here. You can call me Ma, dear. Everyone usually does. Pa should be in from the barn in just a few minutes or so. I almost have lunch ready.”  
  
It had taken only a few minutes for them all to sit down together and eat a meal at the small table in the homey little kitchen. Kon had noticed that Tim seemed to be a bit tense or awkward, but it seemed like it was fading away. Ma was always good at making people feel at home, he knew from experience. But he also knew that the family setting wasn’t something that he was too used to, either. That was something he’d gone through just the same. But it was different when it was because your own family hadn’t exactly been functional, and then you were thrown into a family of bats that offered a whole new experience, and not just because you had been created in a laboratory without any real family at all.  
  
They both had their complications.   
  
With their plates cleared of the final addition to their meal - Ma’s apple pie, which was something that could make you contemplate selling your soul for another piece when you were desperate - Kon stood and gathered everyone’s plates, taking them to the sink to try and save some trouble for the old couple that had so kindly become their hosts. “Thank you, Conner. But I don’t want you to even think about trying to do those. I know you and Tim have some plans for your day, and it’s a holiday for you boys, isn’t it? So you won’t be doing any work today.”   
  
“But Ma, it’s fine, really-”  
  
“Conner Kent. I won’t hear of it. Now you two get on. I’m sure you have better places to be than sitting around with an old couple like us. Go have fun, boys.”  
  
When Ma’s word had been laid down, you didn’t question it. It wasn’t smart to. Ma was a force to be reckoned with. Any smart individual, or anyone with half a brain, would realize that.   
  
“Yes, Ma.” Came his agreement as he then walked back to her and kissed her cheek.   
  
Tim stood and turned his eyes to the sweet woman. “Thank you very much for the meal, Ma’am.”  
  
A warm, motherly smile was offered to Tim in response to his gratitude. “Anytime, dear. I do hope you enjoyed it.”  
  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
  
Kon could feel a gratitude of his own that he could truly see the ease in Tim’s eyes and how he stood. He actually seemed genuinely happy. But a family setting that was as warm and loving as what Ma created did that to you.   
  
“I guess we’ll be going then. Thank you, Ma. I’ll come back and visit soon, okay? Remember, if you or Pa need anything, you can call me.”  
  
This time, it was Pa who spoke up. He offered a bit of a smile to him. “We know, Conner. Now I do believe Ma told you to git. We both know you boys have things to do and that the sun is gonna set before you two are ready.”  
  
He couldn’t help but grin. “Right. Thanks, Pa.”  
  
“And remember, you’re welcome any time. Both of you.”  
  
Tim felt a little warmth stir inside at that and then looked to see that Conner had shifted his eyes to him now as he walked to stand beside him. “Wanna go then?” He asked the taller boy.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
As he left the little farm house with Kon at his side, Tim couldn’t help but wonder where he was being dragged off to next. Kon had definitely made a good choice of where to start, and he trusted where he would take him next would be a good continuation, but it didn’t stop his curiosity.  
  
And Kon could tell just what Tim was thinking and it just made him smile. He liked having the upper hand for once. It seemed like Tim was always the one that was leaving him hanging, leaving him guessing - not in a bad way, it was just how it was. The Bat Boy was just mysterious that way.   
  
At a safe distance from the house, he stopped and held his arm out to Tim, inviting him to him so that he could pull him close and they could get going again. As he did, he wrapped his TTK around the smaller boy once more and lifted off gently, taking them off on their way.   
  
When they touched down again, they were just outside of Smallville itself, choosing a spot where they wouldn’t be noticed, but wasn’t so far that they couldn’t comfortably walk into the city itself. The walk was just a couple minutes, and then a few more to reach their destination of the movie theatre. Again, Tim was greeted with something unexpected. “A movie?”  
  
“Yeah. I don’t know what they’re showing right now, but the movie theatre here is usually pretty quiet, and it’s something pretty normal to do, right?” They didn’t have to worry about the crowds that came with the city theatres on a friday night, or the crowd that came with a busy city at all no matter where they went. Smallville was quiet and allowed the chance for them to relax. That was the goal they were aiming for anyway.  
  
“Come on. Let’s get our tickets. I’m pretty sure the movie starts in a few minutes.”  
  
The two approached the box office, bought their tickets, and slipped inside the little business. There were only a few other small groups and couples that lingered in the hall outside the theatre that was showing their movie. After getting a couple bags of popcorn, they went and found their seats, settling somewhere in the middle, and though the room itself was already small, with the few others that had ventured out for a flick that night, it was still quite empty. It would make the movie that much more enjoyable.  
  
As the film started to roll, Tim immediately recognized it as the 40‘s movie It’s a Wonderful Life. Hm, it was an interesting title to find here, but he had already expected that it would be an older, more classic film. He didn’t really have a problem with that anyway. This was the kind of movie that everyone came to know in their lifetime, usually from watching it with families around the holidays.   
  
“Seen this one before?” Kon asked in a low whisper, making sure not to bother any of the other movie goers.   
  
“Yeah. It’s really good. One of those classics that end up timeless.” Came the just as quiet response.  
  
Kon wondered for a moment if it was going to be a waste since he’d already seen the movie. After all, people didn’t always like seeing the same movie a million times. But the way he had said it, and how he was already seemingly ready to tune into the movie and enjoy, he wasn’t so worried. Evidently, seeing this one again wasn’t so bad. Or maybe Tim was just seeing it again for his sake. He decided, there wasn’t much he could do about it, and worrying wouldn’t help. Besides, Tim was always one to speak his mind so he had to be enjoying it. Kon just shook his head to rid it of the worries that had tried to arise, knowing they were pointless, and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. This was good.  
  
They left after everyone else had slipped from the theatre, the credits having already rolled by. It was an easy slip out of the side door into the alleyway between the theatre and the neighboring business, and with a quick survey of their surroundings, they saw they were clear to get to the skies once more. There was still some of the night left, but there wouldn’t be much of anything to do in Smallville to fill their night, and he didn’t want to intrude on Ma and Pa again when they were likely heading to bed early, as they always did, to rise early to perform the chores of the farm. It would be good to get back to the Tower, anyway. He knew that the others would likely be returning the following morning, as they’d each returned to their respectful homes, or gone with each other to do so.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Two simple words seemed to confuse him as they reached his ears and he looked down to the boy that he held close in his arms as they flew through the night sky. His expression softened and he found that he just wanted to ask one thing. “Why do you always try to lock yourself away? I mean, it isn’t just like today where you didn’t even want to give yourself the chance to get out and breathe. You barely let anyone in, even the team. You just.. cage yourself up.”  
  
“It’s easier. It will keep them from getting hurt as much.”  
  
“And you too?”  
  
Silence fell for a few moments, Tim being unable to give a response. Kon knew he had been right, and had struck home. He almost felt guilty for it, but he was just saying what he thought needed to be said.   
  
“You’re afraid to fall, or watch anyone else fall. So you lock yourself up tight from everyone and everything.. but it isn’t good, Tim. Falling comes with flying, and you can’t live without flying a little.”  
  
“I’m trying.” But it wasn’t so easy when you had seen so many people fall around you, and you were afraid of when it would happen next. “Besides, I don’t think I have any wings, Kon.” He smirked a little at this, trying to make a bit of humor, though he wondered if he was failing.   
  
Kon just smiled, knowing the attempt he was trying to make. “Well, you’re Robin.”  
  
A raised eyebrow was what was earned with the sudden name switch out of nowhere, and out of their uniforms.  
  
“Robins are meant to fly like any other bird, aren’t they?”  
  
“I guess so. But I-”  
  
“So I’ll just be your wings.”


End file.
